This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Immersion well assemblies are typically used in boilers, hot water heaters, supply and return heating, ventilation, and air condition (HVAC) air ducts, refrigeration units, and chilled water lines to measure temperature data. Immersion wells protect electrical and/or mechanical components of a thermistor by providing a physical barrier between the electrical and/or mechanical components of the thermistor and the fluid that is being measured.